Kamikaze
by byyyyeeee
Summary: A little something I had to do in English 2 this year. Please review and tell me how you like it! :)


Browning 1  
  
Erika Browning Mr. Moyer English 2, Per 7 2 October 2003  
  
Kamikaze  
  
Introduction:  
  
Five warriors and fighters in a Midevil Time era seek out adventure. As the time of the great war started, these five joined together as friends and allies. They all fought as teammates and had an unbreakable bond. Now after the war has passed, the five went back to a normal life, split into seperate groups, back where they lived.  
  
Character Introductions:  
  
Rika Strider: A young woman about ninteen years old and five feet high. Her hair is pitch black and has dark chocolate brown eyes. Her build is quite lean, but the muscle is still there. She is currently living with her brother under the same roof, and yearns for the outside again.  
  
Kennith Riley: An elf, around six feet eight inches high. He looks about twenty five years of age (in human years) and has blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He's built lean, like most elf kind, and very swift. His current home is with two widowed women and Elizabeth, the demon.  
  
Chelsey the Jester: A six five, ninteen year old jester who works in the King's Kingdom. Her hair is long, black with red tips that stand out from her green eyes. She loves to preform for everyone and anyone, but likes the applauses as much as doing the entertainment.  
  
Elizabeth the Demon: A demon goddess of the dark relm. She's four feet four inches, tiny buy very powerful. Her hair is a dirty blonde with piercing red eyes, age is unknown, but looks like she's around her twenties in human years. She acts a lot like a cat, but has a talent for making friends with rabbits.  
  
Ricki Strider: A man of small stature, about five seven with dark black hair and brown eyes, to match his little sister, Rika. His weight is around a hefty two-hundred and ten pounds, but he does not look it. His signature clothing is a black cape that covers his entire body. As much as he'd like to think he's strong- he's not.  
  
Play: Act One  
  
Rika, about five feet high enters her brother Ricki's room. He face shows the expression of anger.  
  
Rika, already quite red in the face Brother!  
  
Ricki, turns to see what the commotion's about Yes?  
  
Rika: It's been three months since I've seen Chelsey, Elizabeth and Kennith. How much longer must we stay at home?  
  
Ricki: Not much longer. He turns to face what he was doing again. Why don't you go cook come dinner?  
  
Rika, raising eyebrows up high I can't cook! You know that!  
  
Ricki: I guess I was so used to Kennith cooking for us.  
  
Rika, snorting and putting her hands over her chest All elves can cook. It's just not fair. Her eyes wander over her brother's work What are you doing? She moves over towards where he is sitting, trying to peer over his back.  
  
Ricki, quite annoyed by this, covers the papers Nothing of your business.  
  
Rika, pouting, releases her glance from the papers Why don't you try and cook tonight?  
  
Ricki, a smirk escaping from his lips, shakes his head And we wont have to die with your cooking, then.  
  
The window by Ricki's room opens suddenly, before Rika could come up with a good come-bakc, and the argument suddenly stops.  
  
Ricki: What in the seven heaven's names...?  
  
The wind blows in, making the windchime pinned above the window ceal shingle. There is a quiet laugh, and then a louder following it closely behind. Out jumps Chelsey from nowhere. Her black and red hair flying underneath her jester hat that matches her clothing. She strikes a pose, waiting for the applause. Nothing comes from them, and she looks at Ricki, who is cowering in a corner, and Rika, who is standing there, wide-eyed.  
  
Chelsey, still posing for them Do I not get an applause? She lifts her head high, as if she deserves an applause for her "amazing" enterance. Applause!  
  
Ricki, still cowering and shaking, applauses very entergetically Just go! GO DEMON!  
  
Rika, shaking her head at her older brother, looks at Chelsey You know what a scaredy-cat he is... maybe a less entergetic dance next time?  
  
Chelsey, acting like she dosen't hear Rika, head still held high Applause? I hear nothing but a set of clapping hands...  
  
Rika, rolling her eyes, claps very slowly and sarcasticly Alright, better?  
  
Chelsey, grinning from ear to ear Much. How are you two?  
  
Ricki, standing finally, places himself in-between Chelsey and Rika Fine. Now go.  
  
Chelsey, pouts at him and bats eyes But I thought you'd both like information on how Kennith and Elizabeth are doing.  
  
Rika, pushing her brother out of the way, eyes gleaming, squeals Elizabeth and Kennith? How are they? Are they okay? Don't tell me they went off without us!  
  
Chelsey: Well, to answer the first question, "Yes." They're doing fine, both still in their village. Kennith took Elizabeth along with him, just so she wont reak havoc on the towns people anymore. They haven't left the village since they've seen you two. Maybe you should visit them? She looks at Rika with a "hint hint" look.  
  
Ricki, cringes and whines I knew that's why you came here! No more adventures!  
  
Rika, totally ignoring her brother's words Alright! Let's go!  
  
Ricki, astonished at his sister, mouth agape You can't be serious!  
  
Rika, grinning very widely, turns towards her brother Oh, but I am. C'mon, we haven't seen them for months. I'm beginning to forget what they even look like.  
  
Ricki: That's only because you have a bad memory.  
  
Rika: At least I don't eat six meals a day.  
  
Ricki, another astonished look on his face It's only because of tea time, second breakfast and desert!  
  
Chelsey, coughs loudly to get there attention So? Are you going to come along with me or not? I DO have people to entertain, you know.  
  
Rika, turning to her brother with pleading eyes Oh, come on, you need the exersize anyway!  
  
Ricki: What is this, "Walk the brother" time?  
  
Rika: You miss them more than I do, I know it.  
  
Ricki, making a face, looks around to avoid his sister's gaze Of course I don't, you're both mad!  
  
Chelsey, making her way towards Ricki as well, curls up underneath him like a cat I wont let go of your legs if you don't say yes.  
  
Ricki: Good. It'll mean I don't have to go anywhere.  
  
Rika: It means you can't get food.  
  
Ricki, gasping Noooo!  
  
Chelsey: Well, then, come on! Lets go of Ricki's legs and begins to pack for them both You wont need much, it's not that far away from here. Heck, you guys can even walk there.  
  
Rika and Ricki, in unison We're too lazy.  
  
As Chelsey packs, somewhere off out the window, in the distance, a small town is shown. The village people are crowded together, buying and selling food. They are a very cheerful kind, ready for anything to come. Although they weren't prepared for the demon, Elizabeth, to be living there in such short notice. There has been many rumors going along in the tiny village, and not good ones, either.  
  
Two are set apart from the others, one a demon lord, the other, an elf-like creature. One is tall, blonde and brightly blue-eyed, the other, short, lean with dirty blonde hair and piercing red eyes. If not the two walking side by side, no one would've thought these two would have been friends.  
  
Elizabeth, hands rested behind her head, glancing and glaring at everyone around her They're staring again.  
  
Kennith, towering over her as he looks down on her tiny form Of course, look at you!  
  
Elizabeth: Me? Look at yourself! You're as tall as a giant. Good grief, blame the stares all on me... She glances towards a group of kids over by the town's fountain And what are YOU three looking at?  
  
Child, screams and runs away, his friends following closely behind. EEK! MONSTER!  
  
Kennith, not liking children very much, but feels bad for them, gives a scolding look towards Elizabeth  
  
Elizabeth, looking up at him, grins What?  
  
Before either of them could speak again, they come upon a group of people infront of the town's pub. They stop close by to watch and listen, a huge crowd surrounding them as they did so.  
  
Man: That demon has to go! I don't care who is keeping her under "extreme watch", she must go!  
  
Woman: Think about the children!  
  
Man the second: What if she breaks the promise to not harm us? What will we have to defend ourselves?  
  
Mayor, an older man with long grey hair down to the middle of his back, his face completely shaved off, though Everyone, calm down. We will figure this out. If it's so much as a problem to you, we will do something about it.  
  
The crowd begins to roar out comments and arguments towards the Mayor, all mixed up in a blur of words, a few only to be heard, even by Kennith's elf ears.  
  
Man the third: What about MY family?!  
  
Man the fourth: And mine as well?!  
  
Child, crying and tugging on her father's shirt I'm scared!  
  
Elizabeth and Kennith walk off after that, both quite angry with the towns people. They did not speak until they found a comfy corner where they wont be seen or heard by anyone else but there ears alone.  
  
Elizabeth: The nerve of those people! She begins to shake with anger.  
  
Kennith: Indeed. Why can they not see you are not doing a thing to harm them?  
  
Elizabeth: Humans. She huffs and spits on the ground, cringing at the crowd's roaring in the distance. All we asked was to stay here for a few months, and now they're giving us a hard time. Have I done anything? She turns to Kennith to make her point Have I?  
  
Kennith, frowning, pats her back It's alright. Chelsey said she was on her way to see Rika and Ricki. We'll be on the road soon, again.  
  
Elizabeth, smacking away Kennith's hand from her shoulder, angry That was how many months ago?  
  
Kennith: ...true. She is taking a long time. I wonder if something happened to her?  
  
Elizabeth: Gah. She'd scare everyone to death with her preformance before collapsing herself.  
  
Kennith: Then should we wait? He tilts his head to the side, watching Elizabeth's anger go down.  
  
Elizabeth, sighing and shaking her head No, of course not. I can't trust Chelsey to come back ever! She probably got lost by following another butterfly somewhere.  
  
Kennith: She's not that stupid, remember, she was under a spell that time.  
  
Elizabeth, remembering, looks off towards a group of trees in the distance Yeah, you're right. Strange times, indeed.  
  
Kennith: Then, have we decided on it yet?  
  
Elizabeth, grinning again, nods Let's pack up. I'm finished with these humans.  
  
The two walk back towards the Inn they are staying out, a quite little home owned by two very nice women who were widowers by Elizabeth's right hand. They've soon forgiven her, and offered to let them stay as guests. Little did they know that all they wanted was revenge, but aimed for the right time. Tonight was the night they've planned to go against them both, and Elizabeth and Kennith were long gone before they ever got to use the plan, and saught off in search for Rika and Ricki... and Chelsey, if they were lucky enough. 


End file.
